Killing Curse Green
by The Prince and The Warlock
Summary: How would Draco react when Harry was killed by Voldemort in DH if he and Harry had been dating since third year? Drarry, Explicit content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters, or plots, they all belong to good old J.K.**

**First HP fiction and it is Drarry.**

* * *

Draco was stood, diligently as always, at his father's side whilst the Dark Lord waited for Harry to give himself in. Draco winced as his fathers cane dug painfully into his side and his cold voice hissed harshly in his ear. "Wait until we get back to the manor boy, show some decorum and control your disgusting Gryffindor sense of loyalty to that damn boy."

Draco cringed again and refrained from stating that he was ever so loyal to Harry Potter because of the mind blowing sex. No, he didn't think that would go down too well.

His attention was drawn to the far side of the clearing as he heard a twig snap and soft footfalls following. His heart fell into his stomach as he saw the familiar raven hair and sun kissed skin. Harry.

_Please don't. Please_. Draco pleaded silently, watching as the Dark Lord and Harry moved so they were stood with only twenty paces between them.

Voldemort let out a deep chuckle witch soon developed into a full blown laugh as he took in the sight of the broken, defeated and worn down hero.

"The boy who lived come to die." He laughed extending his wand arm out towards the teen.

Draco watched disbelievingly as Harry spread out his arms to show empty hands, "You win." He called dejectedly, glancing carefully at Draco, revealing his sorrow only to his blond counterpart. The older boy shook his head minutely, begging the brunet not to let this happen. But before the words could fall from his lips, words with more consequence fell from Voldemort's.

"_Avada kedavra_." The green was incandescent as it shot towards Harry's chest and the only thing Draco could think about was the fact that Harry's eyes were incontestably, killing-curse-green.

He was moving before Harry hit the floor, arms and legs moving quickly in a desperate attempt to soften his love's fall.

He was so close to the brunet when his back arched and his lips opened in a silent scream as every fibre of his being burned with pain and he collapsed solidly to the ground.

He was panting by the time the crucio was released, clawing at the floor with tears streaming down his face and his last bit of dignity evaporating as he took in Harry's dead form.

"Well, well, well," the Dark Lord hissed, circling the younger Malfoy, rolling the boy from his front to his back with his bare foot. "I can't say I'm surprised." He spat out a spell Draco didn't recognise, causing a deep slash to open on his chest. "Little Malfoy, the whore." He spat, causing a laugh to emerge from the crowd as another curse struck the bleeding and broken blond.

"Our little traitor," Voldemort hissed, levitating the blonde and gesturing for the half-giant to carry their saviour to the castle. As they moved quietly through the forest Draco lay immobilised in the air, attached to the Dark Lord's wand, sobbing.

He couldn't remember pain like it; not when Harry cast the sectumsempra on him or the first time his father told him he wished he was dead. And it hurt more because _Harry was gone_.

He heard the gasps and the sobs start as the group entered the clearing, the Light soldiers crying at the prone body of their saviour. Draco couldn't help but think for a moment that no one was distressed at the sight of him being levitated into the clearing.

They eventually stopped, the Dark Lord dropping Draco harshly to the floor by ceasing the spell and then motioning for Hagrid to drop Harry in a similar way so that the two teens were lay next to each other with only a foot and a half separating them.

"Your saviour…" Voldemort began jovially, smugness seeping into his voice. "Is dead." A resolute silence fell with those words, some people shocked and others mourning over the new world that had just died alongside Harry.

"Did you know," Voldemort continued to taunt sending a crucio at the blond that had his spine arching or the ground as his nails clawing the dirt. "That the boy-who-lived was fucking this…_scum."_ He said levitating the blond back into the air and launching him at the crowd to land at a pale Snape's feet.

"Ah, Severus." The Dark Lord crooned "found a way to combat Nagiri's venom?" The potions master said nothing in response, only moving to assist he godson before he was struck with an immobilisation curse.

"Come now children, I'll be reasonable." The Dark Lord spoke clearly, summoning a throne for himself and then sitting with his legs over the arm, twirling the elder wand curiously in his hand. "Join me… or die."

* * *

Harry heard Tom's voice declaring the ultimatum in his foggy mind; the crossing from dead to alive not yet complete. He opened one eye only a little, catching a glimpse of his boyfriends still as death body on the ground and the frozen body of Severus.

He knew what he had to do; no more _expelliarmus_or _protego._ No more defensive magic when Draco's life hung in the balance.

His movement from lying on the ground at Tom's feet to standing protectively over Draco was a fluid apperation, also allowing him the time to seize his wand and assess the number of death eaters.

The shocked look on Riddle's face was almost laughable had it not been for Harry's acute awareness that what he did next could define history. So without pausing for dramatic effect or having a long drawn out victory speech he thought the words with silent abandon. Watching in slow motion as the familiar green flash oozed from his wand and crept across the courtyard to hit Tom in the chest.

The death of Tom Marvolo Riddle was almost beautiful; a disintegration that was ironically peaceful after the violent deaths that the man had inflicted upon muggles and wizard folk alike. _The Dark Lord was dead_.

Harry stood for a moment, chest heaving at the excursion of casting the killing curse wordlessly, disbelief painting his face at the fact that it was all over.

He had spent his entire life being affected in some way by Tom, fighting against him, running from him, grieving because of him, and now that he was gone what would he do? With the thought of an empty life looming he almost wished that he hadn't killed him, selfishly, he wanted his rival back.

But when he heard a small groan behind him he smiled softly and turned to face the blond boy that had given him a reason not to give up in third year.

As silver eyes met Avada-kedavra-green everything ceased to matter. The blonde choked some words out but Harry didn't hear them, soon finding himself with arms full of a sobbing Draco. Harry's hands clasped mercilessly into the blond's robes, crushing their bodies together in a desperate attempt to get them closer and when that was impossible he hoisted the blond's legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered relentlessly into the blond's ear, praying that he would never miss the chance to say it again. "I love you so much."

Draco replied with another sob, wrapping his fingers roughly into the messy raven hair and tugging their lips together harshly, wincing slightly as their teeth clashed uncomfortably.

The saviour heard the sound of disapperarion as the remaining death eaters fled, running for their lives to start anew in far away lands where their names and their strange tattoos meant nothing. And he also heard the sound of cheers but he ignored it all in favour of pulling his lips from Draco's and submerging his face in soft blond hair.

He glanced quickly at a now mobile Severus, mouthing a thank you before stating aloud that he and Draco were going home. His revelation was met with cat calls and whistles but he didn't care as clung to Draco impossibly tighter and apperated them to number twelve Grimmauld place.

They landed unceremoniously on the bedroom floor, collapsing in a heap and dissolving into laughter as Harry adjusted their positions so he was straddling Draco's waist.

"I was so afraid." The blond whispered, running his hand from Harry's forehead to jaw, memorising every flaw.

"I'm sorry." The brunet whispered back, stripping them of their clothes, leaving them both completely bare. "I am so sorry."

Harry began kissing down Draco's chest, kissing the sectumsempra scars tenderly before moving once again to kiss the blond's lips.

"How?" he questioned softly gripping Draco's hips tenderly, showing their well expressed love.

"As rough as you can," Draco sighed, moaning slightly as Harry knelt between his slightly parted thighs. "I need to be able to feel you even when your not there for the next couple of days, I need to know that you were in me, oh mighty saviour." He teased, nipping the lobe of Harry's ear and laughing softly as he said the last words.

The laughter soon turned to a moan as Harry rammed his legs open with a force that he hadn't displayed in a while. Their coupling had been surprisingly tender leading up the final battle, neither wanting to spend what could be their final time rushing or drawing blood.

"Spread your legs whore." Harry growled, biting into Draco's neck harshly, blood filling his mouth, Draco's moan in his ears and the idea that his mark would scar and remain their forever filling his head.

It was that thought, of permanently marking the blond, that cause him to harden painfully. He summoned the jar of lube that he had purchased from a shockingly obvious shop in Diagon Ally, and dipped fingers in it, spreading the deliciously cold liquid on his cock before moving a finger to Draco's entrance.

"Stop." The blond moaned and Harry froze instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly unsure as to what was wrong with his lover.

"No preparation." He gasped out in response, wrapping his toned alabaster legs around Harry's waist, linking his feet together behind Harry's ass. "Fuck me." He groaned as Harry's cock pushed against his opening.

Harry paused for only a second before pushing through the tight ring of muscles and thrusting totally inside Draco. They both groaned at the sensation of being together again, stopping briefly to savour the feeling before Harry began thrusting rapidly in and out of Draco.

They were soon loosing themselves to the pleasure, thinking no further than the quickest way to achieve orgasm. Draco was soon writhing against Harry as the brunette's cock repeatedly hit against his prostate.

Harry could feel the familiar heat spread through his stomach and settle in his groin as he got closer and closer to cumming. Reaching out he gripped Draco's solid cock and began to pump it to the pattern of his thrusts.

"Please Harry… ah… fuck… I'm so close… Salazar yes..." he chanted as the elastic band snapped and he came all over their chests, screaming Harry's name. The feeling of Draco's walls tightening around him soon sent Harry over the edge, causing him to erupt inside Draco, coating his insides with pearls of hot, white cum.

They lay together for a moment after, both panting and basking in the afterglow, the weight of the day finally catching up with them and causing their eyelids to grow heavy.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered as he lay on his back pulling Draco onto his chest and summoning a blanket to keep them warm. Draco kissed the space on Harry's chest where his heart was before smiling and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist muttering a small "I love you too." in response.

Glancing once more at those killing-curse-green eyes Draco smiled, knowing that for once in their lives everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Please review x x x**


End file.
